oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Kalgant Starfall
Aloof young wizard. Few know much about him, save that he looks rather harmless. He may stumble somewhat frequently, but surely he's not linked to anything sinister. That innocent little guy? No way. Overview Everyone trusts the Aasimar. Why shouldn't they? The blood of the Celestials runs through their veins. To Kalgant, however, the fiery blood of his ancestors is both blessing and curse. It drives him forward, yet it also tempts him to take the shortest, easiest route towards success. He's typically on they shyer end, preferring to listen and analyze before making his move. With only so much time at his disposal, he might as well optimize every second. History Kalgant was born to humble Telestrian parents on 25 Erastus, 999. He learned to read at a remarkably young age, to the utter delight of his family who eagerly decreed that he'd become one of the brightest wizards the world had seen in a long time. In truth, they might even be right. Throughout his childhood, however, he lacked discipline. Single-minded dedication came easily to him, but he insisted on focusing it wherever he wished rather than submitting to a fixed curriculum. This caused no small degree of friction between him and his tutors, who suffered his disruptive tendencies only due to his significant magical potential. Shortly after becoming a wizard, Kalgent snuck out of Telestria without telling a soul where he was going or why in order to pursue his dreams. He writes his parents on occasion, more to keep them from worrying about them than anything. In truth, Kalgant left Telestria after learning one the the terrible truths of the universe--the impermanence of the soul. All souls, good or ill, would eventually be broken down into raw quintessence and reforged into new life, devoid of all previous memories and existence. That sounded an awfully lot like annihilation--the one fate he feared more than anything else. He began researching the alternatives, at first determined to discover how to avoid such a terrifying fate, but that research led him quite quickly in forbidden directions. Attempts to preserve the unity of oneself were often deemed 'unholy' or 'prohibited' -- and even asking too many questions could prove to be a danger. However, his dedication led him to discover at least a few other like-minded individuals with whom he's been in contact, always under a pseudonym for safety. When he felt like he had a sufficient grasp of the magical essentials, he struck out from Telestria with his trusty squirrel, Nutter, in search of the means to perform his research in a more accommodating setting. Few know who he is, and fewer know why. These are secrets which could get him killed by an angry cleric or passing paladin--and death would only hasten the very fate he sought to avoid. Appearance Kalgant maintains the unkempt appearance of a young wizard, although his white hair and burning red eyes clearly mark him as more than human. He's the kind of man who'd get all the buttons off by one and never bother to fix it. Personality Quiet. Careful. Brilliant. Strategic. Commanding. Kalgant has a forceful personality which he keeps under control most of the time. He prefers to let others do the talking, only stepping in when it's absolutely necessary--but when he speaks it's with a firm self-assurance that he's providing the best route with the information he knows. An expert listener, Kalgant would prefer hearing others discuss until the answer is readily apparent before swooping in. All of this changes, however, when the topic shifts to one of his passions. When speaking about something he really cares about, he'll take control of the conversation in a hearbeat, gathering input from everyone and trying to make sure everyone understands what they need to know. Friends None yet. Enemies None yet. Additional Info -The need to analyze a battle pulls a little bit of his focus away from casting. Concentration Checks are a little tougher for him than most. -Kalgant doesn't do anything halfway. If it's worth doing, it's worth doing right. If he hasn't studied it, then it's not worth doing. -Kalgant clings to life with a burning passion. Death effects and Necromantic Magics tend to slip right off due to his will to live. -Kalgant has the innocence of the Celestial in his appearance. People always give him the benefit of the doubt. Category:Player Characters